Our Secret
by RedPassion19
Summary: ¿How to avoid giving in to the temptations offered by life? Queen Sindel must find that answer by herself. And who more apt to help her than Liu Kang. The desire and the passion will act of prescience and they must decide whether or not to give in to the desires that they generate in their bodies. (English version of my original story)
1. The beginning of all

**Our Little Secret**

* * *

I married King Jerrod many time ago. He was ten thousands years older than me and we had a beautiful girl as our daughter, Kitana. It was difficult to assume the role of mother and father figure for our daughter when Jerrod was killed by Shao Kahn at first, but with time, the resurrection of my husband, and the death of Kahn at the hands of the Earthrealm's warrios, a bond quickly grew between us.

Then my daughter fell in love with an Earthrealm's warrior named Liu Kang, and with the time, Kitana started to fall more and more in love with him. I love Kitana with all my heart, but it was quite impossible to me to not admit that Liu Kang was a really handsome and sexy man. There was always that knowledge in the back of my mind.

My relationship with Liu was not something that happened suddenly. It had been slowly building, as Jerrod and I had grown apart over the last years, so much to the point he would rarely speak to me. Only when he had been drinking and felt the need to be aggressive did he want to have sex with me. I tried many times to revive the love we used to have but things never recovered. I became lonely, so lonely that the smallest amount of affection I received, I greeted with gratefulness.

It was about this time, after he had become the new protector of Earthrealm, that Liu saw the unhappiness that had overcome me. We began to spend more time together, doing everything from training, to meditating, to sitting and listening to one another. We spent many evenings sharing thoughts, and Liu even touched on his relations with girls of his past and the relationship he shared with my daughter Kitana, giving me small hints of the intimate moments he had experienced. And with the time, Liu became my most confidant and best friend.

Like most men. Liu Kang was not very discreet about his interests in the opposite sex. Often I caught him staring at my chest, especially when I was in a bikini and my cleavage was showing. Several occasions I noticed him staring up my dress when he was sitting across from me. As he got mature over the years, I allowed him more opportunities to get a view down my shirt or up my dress. At this time I began to look at Liu less as a stepson, or a son in law, and more as a sexually young man, one who was giving me attention that I sorely missed.

To my knowledge Liu had never seen me nude until the night I caught him standing in the doorway of my bedroom. I had just taken a shower and my robe was in the closet. Thinking I was secure in my own bedroom, and not thinking about the door being partially open, I walked out of the bathroom completely naked and walked to the closet for the robe. Before I closed the robe in the front I turned and saw Liu standing in the doorway, his eyes glued to my body. By instinct I closed the robe quickly. Mortified, Liu turned and darted down the hallway. Afraid I would traumatize Liu with guilt, I did not mention this to him.

The next time Liu and I had an encounter was when I thought he was out of the house with his friends after the celebration of Jerrod's birthday. Thinking all the males and girls were out of the palace I stripped off my dress at the room and tossed it on the pot. As I walked down the hallway around the corner out of nowhere came Liu, not four feet from me.

As we both stopped in alarm I saw Liu's eyes immediately dropped to my breasts which were encased in my best push up bra. Instead of slapping him on the face or running nervously. I merely sauntered toward my bedroom, giving Liu a clear view of my bare cheeks and the black strip of thong running down the crack of my ass. A thought popped into my head that I'd never had before: I wanted Liu to look. Of course the drinks I had earlier most likely helped stir up these thoughts.

In one abrupt move, I stop and turned back to Liu. "I thought you guys were over at the yard drinking something,"

"I...uh...I decided to stay here. I didn't want to drink anymore," I felt so devilish, a feeling I had not felt in years. I reached for the clasps of the bra between my bosoms.

"Well... lucky you," With that I turned back toward the bedroom, and as I walked onward I unsnapped the front closures of my bra and opened it. Laying my arm across my boobs, I turned and gave Liu an evil grin and shut the door.

I felt guilt and shame once the morning came and the alcohol wore off. ¿What kind of woman pulls a stunt like that? We're not blood related, but I was basically like his mother. I couldn't look Liu in the eyes for a week after that, but then, the feelings I had begun to stir in my thoughts again.

I thought about those times often, wondering what ran through Liu's head at those moments. I wondered what he thought of my body. Did he enjoy "bumping" in to me? Did he find me sexy? Did he, I dare even think, find me desirable? Did he fantasize about me? The thoughts would run through my head and then I would stop myself. Liu was my daughter's future husband, and I couldn't entertain such thoughts. I knew I was growing closer to Liu, and I was beginning to look at him less as my son in law, to a sweet, caring man.

As time went on there seem to be more instances where Liu and I just happen to be in the right place at the right time. There seem to be more bedroom doors not closed when I was dressing. My skirts pulled high on my thighs and my legs spread farther than good taste dictates, allowing him more of a view of my crotch. There was more of a tendency of him walking around the palace with only his briefs on, his semi erect bulge in plain sight. It was on one of those occasions that I discovered how Liu felt about all the flirting we'd been doing.

Liu came into my private yard wearing a bathrobe one morning while I was drinking coffee at the table. He poured an apple and walked over to the sliding glass door that led to the back patio. As Liu looked out into the yard, eating on his apple, his robe gaped open enough that I could see the tip of his penis, which appeared semi erect. Liu made some small talk while surveying the yard and the entire time I was focused on the opening of his robe. Liu turned toward me and walked back to the breakfast nook where I was sitting.

Liu leaned his shoulder against the doorway to the nook, resting his body against the frame. The left side of his robe fell open due to his lean, exposing a wide view of his manhood and balls. I couldn't decipher if Liu meant for this to happen or it was an accident, and frankly, I did not care.

"Got anything special planned today?" I continued staring at the opening in his robe. I had a wide open view of his entire package. It was quite large and, if his cock was this large flaccid, I could only imagine how big it was when it was hard.

"Uh, no, nothing planned," I finally gained enough composure to answer his question.

Liu began to make small talk and it was obvious he was looking for any subject to talk about to justify him standing there for so long. I would nod when I think I needed to respond, but my focus was on what lay between his legs. As he stood there talking, I could tell he was becoming erect. The tip of his cock began to rise, and I became inpatient, hoping I would see it at full attention.

"I guess I better go take a shower,"

"Yeah, you better. I mean, so you can get your day started,"

Liu moved to the edge of the table and set his empty glass down. His robe was still open enough I could see his now nearly full erection peeking out past the robe opening. I was less than two feet away, and the temptation to reach out and touch it was immense.

"My day has already gotten started, don't you think my queen?" Liu turned and headed out of the yard for the bathroom.

I sat there in shock, not believing what had just happened. Liu had made it apparent he was quite privy to our flirtations, and was not timid about acknowledging it. I was excited and giddy. For the first time, the excitement of our toying with each other overrode my guilt I felt for treading into such a taboo area. I knew the next incident between us would be unimaginable.

* * *

**Things will get more and more hot. So stay tuned ;)**


	2. Fantasy come true

**Our Little Secret**

* * *

The show that Liu Kang, my son in Law, gave me in the yard earlier in the day, whether it was intentional or not, left me reeling with a combination of thrill and guilt. I felt shame for even looking at what he had exposed, and excitement at thinking he wanted me to see what he had under his robe.

Liu left the palace after his shower and I spent the remainder of the day trying to keep my mind occupied, but my thoughts kept returning to that morning in the yard.

My husband, The King Jerrod, and I attended a party that evening in which I drank a little too much and he spent his time talking to the men. When the party ended, our personal guard take us to our palace and Jerrod again to go to a meeting between all the rulers of the realms. I assumed I was alone, as Liu had left earlier in the day with his friends to Earthrealm and Kitana and Jade, my daughter and her best friend that I love as a daughter too, were away at a training session in the mountains they do since they were kids, for a week.

I made my way through the palace and entered the bedroom, not thinking about the open window shades. After dark, with the interior bedroom lights on, someone outside could clearly see into the bedroom while being invisible to the person inside. The bedroom windows lined the side of the exterior wall, and went from the floor to the ceiling. In the earlier years of our marriage this had been used to Jerrod's and my advantage. When he and I were in a playful mood, we'd provide our guards, a full view of our sexual escapades.

I took off my shoes and unzipped my dress, letting it fall to the floor. I turned to the mirror, unsnapping the front closures of my bra and opened it, giving my girls some freedom. As I pulled the bra off I turned toward the windows, seeing my reflection in the glass. Instead of worrying about someone seeing me, I stood there, thinking about Liu Kang. I cupped my breasts and gently rubbed the underside, pushing them upward. I slid my thumbs inside the straps of my thong and slid them down my thighs to the floor.

When I stood and looked at my reflection again, I wondered what Liu would think of my body. I was in good shape. I still retained my firmness in my breasts and butt. I trained a few times a week at the battle Hall, jogged a few days a week, and tried to watch what I ate. The entire time I was thinking, my fingers were gliding around my nipples, which were now stiff.

I decided to go for a swim since I had the pool to myself, and put on a purple bikini. The patio and pool area were only lit by the light of the moon. I walked out onto the deck and started down the steps into the pool. The water was still chilly since it was the beginning of summer but felt so relaxing. Since I was alone and assumed that my husband were going to arrive late. I decided to treat myself to a delicious relax session.

I loosened my top and placed it on the edge of the pool deck. My breasts felt good unrestricted in the water. I peeled off the bottom and placed it next to the top on the deck.

The lustful thoughts that the closeness of my body pressed against Liu's had generated in me would not go away. I squeezed and then lifted my breasts, near perfect little orbs of flesh that amazed me to no end. I shivered mightily when I touched my hard nipples, the sinful thoughts about Liu had vanished. But then they returned with a vengeance.

As I ran my hands over my breasts, my nipples came back to life, harder than I'd known them to be in a long, long time. I felt an uncontrollable stirring deep inside, thrilling me yet, frightening me at the same time. Thoughts of my son in law doing unmentionable things to my body left me weak and panting.

"I wish Liu were here right now," I thought as I absentmindedly tweaked my nipples. Guilt and desire spread throughout my entire body. I guided my hands slowly downward, caressing my stomach and sides in small, deliberate circles. I know that I love my husband but, I also know that when it came to our bedroom activities, Jerrod was most often as selfish as that bastard son of a bitch of Kahn.

"I bet I could get Liu to do things that Jerrod would never think about doing,"

Making my first pass over my mound. My fingers slithered through my pubic hair, searching for my clit. The second I found my swollen bud, I knew there was no turning back. My need for a mind bending climax took control of my soul. I captured my hood covered clit between the fingertips of my right hand and squeezed slightly. Hesitantly, I pushed them downward, squeezed a bit harder and then relaxed the pressure on my hard bud of desire before sliding them back up.

I paused and for a brief second to ponder the rightness and the sinfulness of the act I was in the process of committing. Then, as if my hand had a mind of its own, my fingers made that same trip down and then back up the hard ridge beneath that fleshy hood.

My fingers were now moving at a slow but constant motion; down, squeeze, relax, and then back up. The pacing of my ministrations began to pick up a bit of speed.

"Oh, gods!" I cried loudly when the first sign of deep desire struck me like a lightning bolt from the sky. My body twitched and shook uncontrollably, causing me to fall to my knees.

I, nearly out of my mind with lust, remained in that position, impervious to the coolness of the water that cascaded off down my naked body. Gasping from the sexual feelings that had erupted within me, I inserted two fingers from my left hand into my convulsing vagina.

The sexual release came quickly. I screamed loudly as a tsunami of almost unbearable pleasure wracked my body. But, I wasn't finished. That first orgasm had done absolutely nothing to quench the sexual fire that burned within me.

Pausing only long enough to take a couple of deep breaths, My hands and fingers became a blur as one hand tortured my clit mercilessly and the other did it's best to pound my pussy into submission.

"G…g…god d…d…damn," I stuttered as my second orgasm hit me. Almost immediately afterwards, I could feel another one beginning.

"Oh," I grunted, my voice low and guttural.

"Fuck me," I growled. "Fuck me,"

"Fuck me, Liu! Fuck my pussy! Don't stop! Give it to me baby! I need you!"

My depraved mind continued its fantasizing about my son in law and all the things I wanted him to do to me. The one thing I wanted most was to have my pussy in his mouth. In my feverish mind, I imagined myself lying on the bed with Liu's head between my legs, his tongue and lips torturing my clit mercilessly.

Again, my voice started low, increasing in volume until, once again, I was screaming like I had never screamed before.

"Yes, Liu...Ahh" I whispered. "Oh, yes!"

"Right there," I said, my voice a bit higher and louder. "Lick me Liu, please," Now, I was shouting. "Suck it! Do it! Make me come!"

"Ahhhhhh!" I yelled at the top of my voice as my next orgasm hit me. "Fuck meeeee! Ahhhhhhhhh!" And then, my last orgasm hit me, leaving me weak and fighting for catch some breath.

"Whatcha doin'?" I turned quickly to the voice to see who was in the pool with me. I was scared more than anything as I was bare to the world and totally defenseless. Then at the edge, I could make out a head sticking out of the water.

"It's just me! Don't panic!" I realized who it was.

"Damn you, Liu! You scared me!" My fear had turned into relief to know I was safe.

Liu laughed. "I can't believe you didn't know I wasn't out here. Could you not see me?".

"No! Its dark out here!" Then I remembered that I had nothing on, which also meant Liu must have seen me take my bikini off and even worse... he have seen me fantasizing about him. Oh gods, I swam toward the edge of the pool where my bikini laid.

"Don't put it on for my account. It doesn't bother me,"

"Well, I need to put it on. I can't be out here naked with you," Once I reached the edge of the pool I placed my hand up on the deck, but hesitated at grabbing my bikini.

"I can't see anything. Besides, I don't mind," My throat suddenly felt like it was going to jump out of my mouth. Here we were, only feet away from each other, with me totally nude.

"You've been out here a while?"

"Yeah. For a while," Liu answered with an air of confidence. This told me that I was right. He did see everything.

"So I guess you saw me in the bedroom?" I knew better than to ask, but I had to know. I wanted to know what Liu thought.

"Yes. I did,"

"So how I guess you got an eye full,"

"Yep. I watched the whole thing," Watched? He didn't say saw, he said watched.

"Watched, huh? Well, don't I feel embarrassed,"

"Why? You've got nothing to be ashamed of,"

"Uh...well...thank you...I guess, but yeah, that was something you didn't need to see,"

"Well you aren't my mom," Liu's response cut off abruptly. What I am sure he intended as a compliment hit me just the opposite way.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to sound that way. I just meant that...that we aren't blood related so...but that doesn't mean..." Liu struggled to mend the damage he'd done, but just kept digging the hole deeper.

I moved back to the edge of the pool. I should have felt relieved that Liu was not looking at me like a mom, but rather as an attractive woman, but I supposed having to deal with the "you're not my mom" stigma all those years hit me like a rock.

"I'm sorry. I just meant,"

"It's OK, Liu. We're in a uncomfortable spot right now. I need to go back in," I reached for my bikini and began putting the bottoms back on.

"I just mean that it was OK for me to watch you," I didn't know how to react to what Liu said.

"No...it's not OK. But I'm not mad. You didn't do anything wrong..." I struggled getting the top on in the water.

Liu moved over to me and grabbed the bikini top. "Here. Let me do it,"

Liu opened up the top and held it up against my bare chest. He placed a hand on my shoulder to turn my back to him. He reached under my arms and grappled for the strings to tie around my back, his hands touching the sides of my breasts as he searched for the ties, make me shiver with excitation.

I stood motionless. He turned me back around to face him and reached into the water the top of the bikini. My breasts were bare in front of him, buoyant in the water. He pulled the ties up with each hand and reached his arms around my neck to tie them.

Liu took his time tying the strings around my neck. I felt something touch my stomach for a moment, and then touch it again. I felt it rest against my stomach and then I realized it was Liu's erection.

Liu finished tying the strings. "There. You okay my queen?"

"Yeah," My words were almost a whisper, my breath being taken away from being so closed to him nude. Liu had control of the moment. I felt like a young girl, completely powerless. I could still feel his cock pressed up against me. Placing my hands on his hips, I pushed myself gradually to the side to move around him.

As I walked up the pool steps I turned to Liu Kang. "Liu, why did you watch me?"

There was enough light coming from the moon that I could make out Liu's face. A smile came across his face.

"Did you not want me to?"

"I didn't mean for you to,"

"But you don't mind that I did, do you?" Liu's question wasn't rhetorical, but rather one asking for assurance. I couldn't answer him. I couldn't tell him that I did indeed want him to watch, yet could not lie and tell him I did not. I knew we were at a point where we had to completely stop the course we were taking, or, as the saying goes, "_Pull the trigger_" and see what happens.

"Come with me," Not a word was spoken by either of us as Liu followed me to my bedroom.

I untied my bikini and dropped both pieces on the floor. I sat on the corner of the bed, my legs spread with the corner in between my knees. Liu stood in front of me, his cock straining against his pants. I reached for it, gliding my fingers across the roundness of his bulge. I could feel the curve of its head and the veins along the shaft.

I slid my fingernails inside the top of his blue pants and began to slide them down. I stopped before the tip of his cock was exposed, allowing a moment of suspense before I entirely reveal his big meat. As I tugged downward on his trunks, his cock flipped upward, its stiffness bouncing in front of my face. I reached for the base of it, and with one short lick of the tip, slid my lips around its head. If felt enormous in my mouth, not to mention sinful.

I could not tell you how much time was elapsing. All I knew was I was savoring every moment of Liu's manhood in my mouth. It was so hard and so huge. The more I sucked and licked the more I could feel Liu's body tightening and moving. His cock felt like it grew slightly before I could feel it twitch. I knew he was about to cum. Liu leaned back and gripped my hair in his hand as I felt the warmness of his seed fill my mouth.

It was hot, and shot out with force. I opened my mouth letting his fluid flow out and cover his cock. A few strokes of my hand and his cum was spread up and down the shaft. Starting at the base of his cock, I licked upward over and over, gathering all his sweetness in my mouth before I finally swallowed all of him.

I looked up at Liu, who was gazing down at me, making me blush at the intensity of his beautiful golden eyes. As I continued to stroke his cock, I smiled at him, letting him know that I was approving of what we'd done. Liu wrapped his hand around the back of my head and leaning down, kissing me.

"That was amazing my beautiful Queen," He whispered.

I was amazed that Liu's manhood was hard so quickly after I drained his balls of their massive load. Then I reminded myself that he was not an old "one and done," as I often described my husband. This was a vibrant handsome man who was about to give me the best night of my life. I extended my arm, and motioned for Liu to come to me.

Liu moved eagerly toward the bed. He lay on top of me touching my nipple with the palm of his hand.

"Ahh...Liu," I whispered. "Touch me... please... I need you," I took his hand in mines and pressed it back on my breast.

Liu once again captured my right breast in his hand and scooted forward until his lips made contact with my left nipple. He opened his mouth just wide enough to let the hard, rubber like protuberance slide between his lips.

For a little while, Liu suckled at my breast as if he were a baby while he rolled the other nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

My breath caught me in my throat when Liu's tongue first made contact with my nipple. I put my hand on the back of his head and pulled him even closer, nearly smothering him in the process.

Liu breathed deeply through his nose as his tongue continued to lap at my breast. His lips, in constant motion, sucked in as much of the dark pink skin of my nipple and areola as possible. Meanwhile his right hand began to move downward, across my stomach toward my mound.

His fingers burrowed skillfully through my pubic hair until they found my hooded clit. Liu was mildly surprised to find it already extended and so eager for his touch.

I groaned loudly as my Liu carefully rubbed my hot button of joy with the tip of his finger. "Oh… oh… ohhhhh!" I cried in a squeaky voice.

I rolled onto my back, my body heaving and my stomach lurching. Liu, mildly disappointed, had somehow managed to maintain contact with my clit. Now on his knees beside me, he stroked it lightly from side to side as he moved his finger up and down.

Liu lowered his head and licked my left nipple tenderly, making long swipes with his tongue across the tip.

My desire for him grew with each flick of his tongue. I began to call out his name with a raspy voice that became deeper and louder with each breath I took.

"Liu...Liu...Liu," I said over and over again.

Liu moved to the other nipple and, after a few minutes of suckling and licking, he began to kiss his way down my stomach.

I began to shiver uncontrollably when I felt Liu's tongue probing my navel. "Oh… yes… baby," I whispered. "You're making me feel so good," I moaned an unintelligible response when he moved his oral attention a bit lower and then over my mound. I trembled with anticipation when I realized where he was headed.

This was nearly new territory for me. Before I met Jerrod, I'd had a boyfriend who delighted in making me come with his tongue on my clit. In all our years together, my husband's face had never been below my breasts. "It's going to happen tonight," I reassured myself. "It is gonna happen tonight,"

I felt my son in law's hot breath on my clit a split second before he kissed it and then sucked it into his mouth. I voiced my desires loudly as Lie massaged my bud of desire with his lips.

"Lick me Liu! Make me cum... Make me cum!"

Still grinding his lips against my shiny pink button, he teased my clit lightly but, deliberately, with the tip of his tongue.

I squeezed my hips together and lifted them off the bed as I pushed my mound upwards. I held the back of Liu's head as I worked my way toward another orgasm.

I moaned loudly when Liu pushed the first two fingers of his right hand deep into the recesses of my furry furnace and began sawing them in and out of my glory hole at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Faster!" I cried. "Harder!"

The faster Liu's fingers plowed in and out of my vagina the more ragged my breathing became. Soon, I was panting like I just finish running a marathon.

"Oh, Gods!" I cried as I gave myself over to the inevitable, my entire body becoming a mass of spasming muscles. I twisted and turned in every possible direction as my orgasm hit me with the force of a volcanic eruption. my arms fell to my sides as the sweet agony of sexual stimulation continued. One orgasm after another rendered me as helpless as a new born kitten. My utterances were unintelligible as I screamed like a mad woman.

Liu paused to look at me intensely and a sexy smile in his face. He lowered his face to continue his oral ministrations but I, sufficiently recovered so that the reality of the situation began to sink in, put my hand on Liu's forehead and gently pushed him away from my sex.

"Not now, darling," I implored him. "I'm too sensitive down there,"

Liu, still eager to continue this forbidden tryst, acquiesced and extricated himself from between my thighs and lay on his back beside me.

I quickly snuggled up to Liu and laid my head on his shoulder. "It's been a long time," I said as I looked him in his eyes.

"Long time for what?" he asked.

"It's been years since I've had someone's face where yours just came from,"

"You're kidding right?" Liu said just above a whisper. "You mean Mr. Jerrod never...?" He kissed me on my forehead.

I laughed softly. "He thinks it's nasty and dirty,"

Liu pulled me closer to him and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Well, you won't have that problem anymore, not if I'm around,"

I sighed contentedly. My eyelids fluttered as I thought of all the things me and Liu could do, not yet worried about the consequences my daughter found out her boyfriend and her own mother were sleeping together. Seconds later, Liu joined me in slumber, similar thoughts racing through his brain. We kissed softly on the lips and fell asleep together.

* * *

**Stay tuned dor the last part guys. I can assure you this will get more intense ;)**


	3. Unleashed Desire

Our Little Secret

* * *

I woke up a few hours later, I opened my eyes and felt a strong arm holding my waist and a soft breath hitting my forehead, I smiled, Liu was sleeping in a state of peace that perhaps he had never been before. I moved a little, being careful for not wake him.

I took my time to admire him. He was so damn handsome… I let my eyes delight watching his broad shoulders, his big muscular arms, then down to admire his perfect pecs and his incredible six pack. I sighed, his body was so beautiful, so defined and sculpted. My eyes traveled further down and stopped in his semi-erect member, it was amazing, even relaxed his penis looked so huge and... delicious.

My desire for him make it appearance again, I kissed his lips softly, then I started to lovingly bite and kiss his neck, my lips traveled down and caress his broad chest, his stomach. "Hmmm..." he moaned in his dreams.

I smiled and took in my hands the part of his body that I desired most, and started to kiss the tip, then I moved my tongue in circular motions over his shaft, and immediately I started to suck him again. My warm and wet lips sliding up and down his ever hardening pole. "Oh... oh.. it feels so good," He whispered.

He lay there in silence, not wanting to open his eyes lest it all turn out to be a dream. He finally opened them and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his cock disappearing into my mouth.

I looked at him, my face clearly showed the joy and pleasure of being able to have him in my mouth. Liu winced as his scrotum convulsed, signaling the imminent release of its powerful seed.

When I felt the slight swelling of Liu's cock, I let him out of my mouth.

"Why did you stop for?" Liu gasped. "I was about to cum,"

I smiled as I got out of bed. "Because," I said emphasizing the word. "I want that thing somewhere else before the day is over," I smiled, enjoying the idea of teasing him a little before jumping into his arms and let him do whatever he wanted. "And because we missed the breakfast. If you're as hungry as I am, you'll end by faint,"

"I know something I'd like to eat right now," Liu told me. He reached for me but I twisted away. Then I wagged my finger at him.

"But you'll starve to death on a diet like that," I said.

"What an amazing way to die." He whispered. Making me shiver at his voice.

I grabbed his arm and help him stand up. "Come on," I said. "You have to keep your strength if you want to make love to me all day and all night,"

Liu swallowed. "All day and all night?" and then smiled. "Wow, you're insatiable, my queen,"

Liu followed me to the kitchen, we were both naked, he opened the door of the refrigerator and pulled out a red apple to eat, then closed the door and sat on the kitchen table.

I donned an apron and retrieved some oranges, apples, bananas and plums from the refrigerator, and a knife so I can cut the fruits.

"What's the apron for?" Liu asked me. "You looked great without it."

I looked devilish at his golden eyes, making him chuckle. "Ah now I see, you want to keep teasing me uh?"

A hearty giggle rolled out of my mouth and over my lips, I winked at him and turned to the kitchen and amused myself making the breakfast for us. Liu's penis, having lost most of its rigidity, quickly jumped back to life as he watched the gentle sway of my hips while I was washing the fruits.

Liu finished his apple and put the rest in the dump. He got behind me and started to rub his manhood into my ass making me moan softly. Surprised, I just dropped the fruits just in time so I don't cut my finger with the knife.

"Liu!" I exclaimed. "You almost made me cut my finger!"

Liu rubbed his fleshy throughout my rear mast. He slid his hands under my arms and stroked my breasts. I turned off the key and turned to him. "You're a pretty horny champion, don't you?"

"I cannot help it, Sindel. You make me feel that way," Liu picked me up, turned me around and put me on the table. He leaned over and kissed me.

I, though a little annoyed at not being able to eat at least one orange, was more than willing to return the kiss. When I felt his tongue brush my lips I eagerly accepted his offer. Our mouths met, and we had no choice but to breathe through our noses.

Inside our mouths, was a battle of supremacy, our tongues being the only weapons. A tongue curled around each other, they retreated and waited impatiently for another push forward.

The passion was overwhelming as we kissed passionately and stroked each other. In my sexual delirium, I barely noticed that my Liu had raised me and he was taking me to the bedroom. I moaned softly as our lips parted. Neither of us remembered who had ripped off my apron.

Liu gently laid me on top of the wrinkled sheets and climbed on the bed beside me. My legs involuntarily opened as he knelt between them. He placed a series of light kisses on my forehead, my nose and my cheeks.

"Oh, Liu," was all I said when he sucked my right earlobe between his lips. He licked his way down the side of my neck, onto my shoulder and back up again. He left a glistening trail of saliva along my jaw as he kissed his way to the other side where he repeated the process.

My feverish mind could barely comprehend what was happening to my body. My passion hadn't been this high since I was a teenager.

When Liu's hot, passionate and gentle kisses neared my breasts, I arched my back. His lips circled an elongated nipple and his tongue teased the rubbery tip without mercy.

"Gods, Liu," I said barely above a whisper. "No one made me feel this good. Never." I slipped my hand between our bodies and slid it downward until I found my clit.

Liu mumbled something unintelligible and continued his worshipping of my breast. My fingers were busy stroking my button, I felt a delicious twinge of lustful excitement surge through my body when I felt Liu begin to roll my other nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Using my free hand, I held him to my breast. My sighs quickly turned to cries as Liu's manipulation of my nipples turned the smoldering heat of my sinful desires into a lustful flame. I was on the verge of another orgasm and I didn't want that to happen until my daughter's sexy boyfriend were deep inside me.

"Stop for a second, Liu." I gently pushed him away from me.

Confusion registered on his face. "Agh... not this again my queen," he began.

I put a finger to his lips in order to silence him. When I took it away, He spoke again.

"Did I do something wrong?" he queried.

I shook my head. It took a few seconds before I could speak. "I want you inside me," I told him. "I want to feel you fucking me like I've never been fucked before."

Liu rose to his knees and looked on in disbelief. Then I realized that in all the years he'd known his girlfriend's mother, he'd never heard me say a bad word. Now, I was saying the one word he thought he'd never hear me say.

I spread my legs even wider as I held out my arms to welcome him into embrace. "It's what I want, Liu. It's what we both want."

"Liu," I began. "My husband and I have different views about what goes on in the bedroom. In the short time you and I have been carrying on, you have made me cum more times than I can count. You want to know how many times I have cum with my husband? Exactly zero. None. I want this feeling between us to continue...for as long as possible."

"None?" Liu asked.

"None,"

"Well I'm here to change that situation,"

Liu took me by the shoulders and rolled until he was on his back and I lay atop him. He pulled my face to his and kissed me long and hard. When we broke our oral union, I quickly rose to my knees and straddled his waist. I moved backwards until I could see his big cock standing proudly in front of me.

I wrapped my hand around the base of his shaft and slowly slid it up and over the head and back down again.

Liu moaned when he felt my hand sliding over the crown of his cock head. He squeezed his hips together and pushed his man meat through the ring I had made when the tip of my thumb met the tip of my middle finger. In no time at all, he was leaking copious amounts of pre cum.

Sensing that Liu was self-lubricating, I paused in the middle of my down stroke. With my other hand now twisting back and forth around the crown of his aching, throbbing piece of man meat, I gathered as much of his lubricating juices as possible and brought my hand up to my mouth.

Fascinated and almost mesmerized by what he was seeing, Liu ceased using my hand as a makeshift vagina and watched me lick my palm clean. His voice came out in a rush of wind.

"That is so sexy, Sindel."

I, having primed the pump of Liu's sex, gripped his pulsing rod tightly and pulled my fingers up and over the head of his cock. I moved forward until my hips were hovering only inches above his pelvis and slowly lowered my sex onto his helmeted soldier.

"Gods, Ahh... Liu," I said in a voice husky with desire as I felt the folds of my outer labia being pushed aside. Having done some self-lubricating of my own, the walls of my cunt used furry furnace welcomed his sword of passion, greedily sucking it deep inside.

"Oh, Sindel..." Liu groaned as the heat of my seething gash enveloped his sexual digit, setting him awash with a sea of new emotions.

The lips of my pussy made it easily to the base of his eager penis. He pushed upwards but, there was nowhere else his steel like rod could go. It was in as far as it could go.

For a few seconds, I made no effort to raise my pelvis back up the pulsing shaft, preferring to rock back and forth and from side to side. It had been too long since I'd gotten any pleasure from my husband. I wanted to feel the head of that cunt pleaser as it poked and prodded at the walls of my vagina.

My hips rose slowly as I made the first trip back up his shaft, each millimeter of the journey stirring the burning cauldron of passion that was already threatening to boil over. My giddiness caused my upper torso to sway like a tree fighting to keep its roots in the ground while being assaulted by hurricane force winds. When Liu filled his hands with my tits, a bolt of desire surfed throughout my diminutive frame.

"Oh, yes, Liu," I moaned. "Pinch my nipples. Pinch them 'til they hurt."

Gathering my elongated rubbery protrusions between thumbs and forefingers, Liu squeezed them hard. He pulled on my nipples like he was trying to tear my girlish tits from my chest.

A rhythm had already developed between the two of us and, as if by a mutually telepathic agreement, the speed of our gyrations rapidly increased along with our sinful passions.

Our pubic hairs, temporarily entwined with each other, separated for a brief moment, only to meet again on the field of battle as our pelvises slammed together with a forceful urgency that neither of us had ever experienced before. The communication between me and him was a series of incoherent mumblings that us and only us could understand.

Liu, feeling the pressure building up in his testicles, placed his hands on my hips. "Stop for a minute," I gasped.

Liu ceased his moving, my lips surrounding the upper part of his shaft just below the crown. Both bodies trembled with the need for release. "What's the matter?" he asked as a look of concern spread across his face.

"I want you on top of me," I said

I rolled onto my back, spread my legs wide and held my arms out to him. "Come," I whispered.

Liu knelt between my legs. He wrapped his right hand around his cockhead and, using his extended thumb as a guide, pushed forward when it found my throbbing clit. He felt my cunt lightly scraping his shaft as he pushed between my already gaping labia. He paused for a moment and then, with the speed of a turtle, slid inside my wet and fiery furnace.

"Ahhh.. ahh Liu," I sighed. "It feels wonderful when you enter me like you are doing now. I love the way you make my pussy feel so needed,"

Liu grunted in surprise when, for the first time since I'd wrapped my sex around his, my vaginal muscles squeezed him tightly. Thus began a series of contractions that undulated along the length of his invading soldier.

As this amazing hot and sexy man bottomed out inside me, my labia tightened around the base of his ever flexing pecker, nearly sending him over the edge.

"Ohhhh," Liu groaned as he clenched his hips in a super human effort to stem the tide of his impending orgasm. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he was able to begin his thrusting in and out of my clutching, clinging bearded clam without the immediate worry of ending it all so quickly

Liu hooked my legs in the crook of his arms and pulled them up and over his shoulders.

"Oh gods… yes!" I hissed. "Fuck me," I cried. "Fuck me just like that!"

He pulled back until the head of his anxious steel was all that remained inside me.

"Gods!" He urged. "You're so tight my queen!"

With a strength and determination he never knew he possessed, Liu drove his anxious tool down into my pussy until flesh met flesh and pubic hairs met pubic hairs. Immediately, he drew back and drove it back down inside my velvet lined hole.

I pounded my feet on his back, paying little attention to what I was doing. "Liu… Liu… Ohhh Liu," I repeated over and over again in a loud voice. "Unh… unh… unh," I continued as he pounded me into submission.

Liu, too, was reduced to uttering a series of unintelligible grunts. Each time his hard pelvic bone hit my mound, a whoosh of air flowed erratically over his tongue and past his lips. Once again, he could feel his nut sack rumbling and tightening until he could no longer keep from cumming. Suddenly stopping his thrusts, I opened my eyes looking for his golden ones.

Liu quickly reassured me. "Turn over for me, Sindel."

My frown turned into a smile as he disengaged my body from his. Suddenly he flipped me over onto my stomach with my ass pointing towards him, I let out a moan, surprised by how forceful he was being with me. I glance at him over my shoulder, smirking slightly, wiggling my ass waiting for his cock to be buried back inside of me.

"This is how your beautiful daughter likes it" He whispered into my ear. He pushed his manhood back into me, leaning on my back as he was fucking me nice and hard. I pushed my back against him while we make love taking his cock inside me more.

And then he started. In and out. I whimpered a bit, and he placed his mouth over mine's. We were pumping fast together, both very sweaty, his hands have not let go of my wrists. "I want you to cum for me, Sindel" He whispered.

I kissed him hard in order to muffle my screams as I feel myself about to cum. I can't believe that Liu was actually going to come inside of me. I reached up towards him, wrapping my arms around his neck as I allowed my nails to dig into his shoulders. I feel myself about to cum hard and then... I do, moaning his name against his lips so hard as I explode around Liu's cock, my body was shaking so hard as I screamed against him as hard as I can. Unable to keep it in I turn my head to the side away from his lips and scream out lightly.

One more withdrawal, one more hard thrust and he released a torrent of hot seed deep inside the recesses of my slick, juicy love canal. He continued pumping in and out of me as he deposited load after load of his viscous fluid into my sexual receptacle until he had no more to give.

The hot load of Liu's cum spilled out against the walls of my pussy, causing the muscles of my intimacy to contract in an effort to squeeze out every last drop of his potent seed. My entire lower body stiffened as if rigor mortis had set in. So tight was my grip on his still stiff member that Liu couldn't have pulled out even if he had wanted to. And then he pulled out of me and let his beautiful cock rest between my ass, letting the last loads of his seed cascaded off down from his shaft to my cheeks.

And then, we both lay down on the bed, embracing each other. "This is going to be our little secret, alright my queen?" He asked. "But of course my prince," I whispered kissing him on the lips.

Totally exhausted, we slipped under the covers and quickly fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? It was hot? feel free in giving your opinion. **

**Oh and before I forgot, would you guys like that the adventures of Sindel and Liu continues? I already have a very naughty idea for a story with not only them having fun, but other girls as well ;)**


End file.
